TNOT Lightnin' Strike
by nittanyapple
Summary: My first Fanfic, based on the WWW episode TNOT Surreal McCoy.  This is a WHI, using a character borrowed from Challengerspet's TNOT Whiskey Ring, Danielle Oliver.  Thanks to Challengerspet for telling me I needed to write, then encouraging me.


-1Danielle Oliver made it to Denver from Saint Louis in time to find that the Jewels of Hertzberg had been stolen and that the opening of the museum had been delayed until they could be found. Artemus Gordon, her reason for being in Denver in the first place, and his partner, James West, were out looking for the jewels and had not been heard from since the day before. Orrin Cobb, the engineer of the Wanderer, the train that the men lived and worked from while in the field, told Miss Oliver that she had been extended an invitation to stay until the men returned.

Danielle thanked Orrin and said that she would do so. "When do you think that they may return, Mr. Cobb?" Orrin had no idea, but told her that they had not been seen for a few days. She accepted that answer. Afterward Danielle made herself comfortable in the room that she had occupied while nursing Artemus back to health, when he had been taken by Miguelito Loveless during the Whiskey Ring scandal.

Danielle spent her first day in Denver on the train, resting after her two day trip from St. Louis. The museum opening had been her excuse for visiting Artemus again, and she was sorry that it had not happened. Hopefully he and James would be back soon. And safe! After a nap she decided to tour the town of Denver, and maybe see if she can't find the boys. Dressing well but comfortably, wearing a dark skirt and a cool white blouse, Danielle took her leave of the train, remembering her parasol to block out the Colorado sun.

Denver in 1874 was a bustling town, with lots going on. Danielle walked to the museum, thinking that the curator might let her inside to look around. He did not, but he told her some of the details of what had happened, and that the ambassador and the agents went to Mr. Morgan's ranch to see the rest of his collection of paintings earlier that afternoon.

"Mr. Morgan? Where does he live?" The curator told her and she thanked him. As she turned to go she remembered to ask when the museum would be opening. "Soon miss, very soon. We will find another exhibit to replace the Crown Jewels so that we can have our grand opening. I trust that you will be there." Danielle assured him that she would try her best.

"Morgan…hmm. I wonder if it would seem strange if I just showed up there?" Danielle returned to the train and changed into riding attire. She loaded the pistol that her Godfather gave her as a birthday gift, and tucked it into a holster. After a stop at the livery stable to acquire a horse Danielle was on her way to the Morgan ranch.

Dd d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d D

It was after dark, close to 8:30, when Danielle arrived at the ranch. Before dismounting her horse she looked around, noticing Jim West's black stallion tied to a post. Danielle walked cautiously to the house, then peered into a window of a French door, but neither Artemus nor James were in the parlor. Instead there were two ranch hands standing around, one all in black Another joined them, spoke to them and the first two disappeared up the winding staircase. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then she heard a small explosion and the remaining ranch hand rushed into a room to Danielle's left. She watched as one of them fell back into the parlor. Suddenly a small man ran across the room toward the stairs. As he rushed as quickly as his small legs could carry him, another man fell forward into the parlor. _JAMES_!

James West was chasing after the little man, whom she suddenly realized must be Miguelito Loveless, who had held Artemus in captivity not too long ago. James ran up the staircase, only to be met by another ranch hand, whom he knocked unconscious in just a few punches. Danielle gasped as the man dropped over the railing into the vestibule. James disappeared down another hallway, leaving Danielle to wonder what to do next. Every so often she peered through the window, waiting for James to return. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. Knowing not to struggle Danielle let the man pull her inside the house. The scent of this man, and his strong arms around her made her want to lean into him, a sensation that confused her.

"What are you doing here?" the Mexican accent was unmistakable. When he let her go she spun around to face him. Danielle was almost at a loss for words from the ordeal, but quickly regained her composure. "I was looking for some friends. Mr. West and Mr. Gordon. They were supposed to be here today, visiting with Mr. Morgan. They left word that I should join them," she hoped that the lie would go undetected, because she was inwardly shaking.

The swarthy man looks into her eyes, almost as if he knows her, forcing Danielle to look away. "Sr. West is not available at the moment. Neither is Sr. Gor…" he looked to the balcony as Dr. Loveless made his entrance.

"Well who do we have here, Lightnin'? A pretty friend? Why don't you introduce her?" Loveless smiled at Danielle. She feels compelled to return it. "I am not a friend of this gentleman, I'm afraid. I am here to join my friends who were dining with Mr. Morgan. Are you he?" Danielle asked innocently.

"No, no. I'm afraid Mr. Morgan is not here at the moment. Are your friends Mr. West and Mr. Gordon, by any chance?" He looked toward the stairs as he asked the question, then looked back at her. "I am Dr. Miguelito Loveless, and you are?"

Danielle hesitated before telling the little doctor her name. "Danielle Oliver. I am friends with Mr. West and Mr. Gordon, yes. They are still here I trust, since they asked me to join them." Loveless looks apologetically at her and tells her no, that both gentlemen have been called away. He then remembered that Lightnin' McCoy was still with them. "This gentleman is Lightnin' McCoy. He has a morning meeting with Mr. West." Danielle risked a glance at the ruggedly handsome man. When she did so her heart started to race. She could feel the blush creeping into her face, and the reaction she was experiencing toward this man was starting to anger her.

He spoke, "Senorita Oliver." He stared at her again, and this time she met his gaze for just a moment. It didn't help her racing heart, and she glared at the man defiantly before turning away. _What is it about this man?_

Loveless notices the exchange with delight, because he is sure that this woman is a special friend of James West. "Would you care to stay, Miss Oliver? There is plenty of room here in the ranch, and it is late. Too late to ride back to Denver all alone." He smiled at her, almost gleefully she thought, but she knew that she had no choice. She could not go back at this late hour. She nodded at him. "Good, good. You can stay and then leave in the morning to find Mr. West. Oh, and his partner." Loveless giggled at the prospect of a jealous James West, and personally escorted her to a room.

D d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d D

Danielle did not wish to stay in the room this early, so she quietly took her leave to go outside in the fresh air. McCoy had rattled her and she didn't like the feeling that she was being untrue to Artemus. She had never felt for any man the way she felt for Artemus Gordon, and now this swarthy man from Mexico was getting under her skin. So quickly too. She leant against a pillar on the veranda. _It makes no sense. I don't understand it. Why would I feel this way for a man I have never before laid eyes on? _She smiled, because she remembered feeling just that way the first time she saw Artemus, not that long ago. The memory was reassuring.

"Su sonrisa es muy hermosa, senorita." McCoy startled Danielle from her musings with his compliment about her smile. Danielle sucked in her breath as McCoy moved toward her. Her eyes closed as he reached out to touch her hair, and she remembered Artemus doing the same thing...suddenly her eyes flashed open and she stepped back at the memory. McCoy was staring at her, seeming to drink her in, and she shifted uneasily under his gaze. He blinked when he saw this movement, then in a throaty voice muttered an apology in broken english. "Excusa, Senorita Oliver. You are... precioso del todo. Quite lovely."

The pretty doctoral student looked away, her cheeks flushed from the combination of the compliment and her anger at his maleness. "Gracias, Senor McCoy. You are very kind to say so." Her good manners pushed her to this. She looked up at him and saw something in his expression, but it escapes her. At that moment they heard a giggle, much like a child's laugh, and Danielle stepped away from the dark, brooding man.

"My goodness, a match, it would seem Miss Oliver. I am fascinated by your attraction to Lightnin', my dear. It seems he is a far cry from your Mr. West." He giggled again, then smiled wickedly. "How would West react to that attraction, I wonder?" The giggle turned into a laugh more evil than Danielle could have ever imagined. Her eyes met those of the small doctor, and she told him, "You don't know my heart. Please don't assume that you do." _Let Loveless think he is right about James_ she thought as she turned on her heel and left the two men on the veranda. Hurriedly she went to her room, and promptly locked the door.

Sitting on the bed Danielle stared at a painting on the wall, trying to sort out her feelings. She was in Denver for Artemus, and now she found herself attracted to Lightnin' McCoy, a man with a nickname, for Heavens sake! Sighing, Danielle crossed the room and found a man's nightshirt in the bureau, then quickly changed. She turned down the bed clothes and crawled in, after dousing the light. As she lay there she went over the last evening she had spent with Artemus Gordon. He had taken her to the opera in St. Louis, and afterward they had enjoyed a late supper. They had talked, barely touching their food, and afterward he had taken her on a carriage ride along the Mississippi River. Warmed by the memory of Arte's kisses, Danielle finally slept.

D d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d D

Morning came quickly and Danielle was up with the birds, ready to find Artemus and James back at the train. She dressed and turned back the bedcovers for airing, then unlocked the door. A soft knock and then the voice of Doctor Loveless, "Miss Oliver, please join us." She opened the door and was surprised when one of the ranch hands pushed her back into the room. Fighting this seems right, so she kneed the man in his privates so that he doubled over, then she brought her knee up into his face and knocked him out. Turning to Loveless she found herself face to face with Lightnin' McCoy, who had an amused look on his face Loveless laughed his evil laugh at this development. "Ah, you are a fighter, probably taught by the great James West himself. Well if it isn't too much trouble, you will be accompanying us to the meeting that we have scheduled with Mr. West this morning." McCoy turned to Loveless, surprise evident in his voice, "The lady, she es coming with us? Por que'?" Danielle now understood why Loveless kept her at the ranch overnight. He considers her collateral.

"McCoy, the young lady has an attraction to you, one that I want James West to see. He will not only fight the fastest gun in the west, but it will be over the attentions and honor of a woman!" He cackled with glee at the prospect. Danielle was furious with herself and with Loveless. "What makes you think that I will go along with anything of the sort?" she retorted. He stopped cackling to look at her innocently, "Why of course you will go along Miss Oliver, or you will die." He motioned for the two to follow him further into the room, and made them stand in front of the painting that Danielle had been staring at the evening before. Suddenly there is a bell ringing and then Danielle found herself laying in the middle of a dusty street.

McCoy picked himself up and dusted himself off. He offered a hand to Miss Oliver, but she did not accept it. Although amused by her reaction, he wished that she would take his hand, touch him. He shook away the feeling, and feigning indifference, followed Loveless into the hotel. Danielle came behind, with several of the other men making sure that she didn't deviate from the route.

Danielle looked around, amazed, but the others didn't seem to be phased by what had just happened. They are actually in the painting that was in her room, back at Morgan's ranch. As she looked around she noticed a man laying face down in the street. Slowing down to get a good look at the man, her nursing instincts roused, Danielle suddenly realized that she was looking at James West. She gasped and before she realized, she was walking toward James. Just as suddenly she was pulled back by a powerful arm. Turning, she sees that it is McCoy. "Leave him, he is no good to you right now. He has not been hurt." He grinned at her, and she shuddered. This man seemed to be just as evil as Loveless, yet she felt that attraction again. Loveless noticed the exchange. "Miss Oliver, your love is fine, just as Mr. McCoy has told you. I simply sent him here too fast," he said in a matter of fact tone. Danielle shuddered again.

McCoy, though disappointed by her shudder, was pleased at the same time. He wished that he could kiss her, but it would be unfair. He wouldn't do that to her. No, he would wait, bide his time. _She should not even be here, it isn't safe for her. Knowing Loveless, the little madman just might kill her._ He led her by the arm into the saloon, following Loveless and the others.

"Mr. McCoy, you will wait upstairs for the great Mr. West to wake up. I will introduce you to him later. Now, what do we do with Miss Oliver?" he tapped his long fingers together, thinking, that great brain rolling with possibilities.

Danielle saw her opportunity and took it. "Dr. Loveless, your paintings, they are quite good. It took me a great while to see that they were forgeries." McCoy stopped on his way upstairs.

"Ah a student of the arts, Miss Oliver? Thank you I accept the compliment. What is your background, my dear?" Loveless was very interested to hear her story. "You are educated, I can see that." Danielle looked at him coolly. _Should I tell him? I can't tell him too much…_

"I have been to art appreciation classes, Dr. Loveless. I find that painting is quite relaxing actually. The brush and the paint, using them to recreate something beautiful.." she stopped because Loveless was unimpressed. "Don't toy with me, Miss Oliver. You are more than a pretty face with pretty lessons to attend."

"Actually, I am well versed in the artists of our recent past. I travel to museums to view the work of artists, both known and unknown. I…I am an art critic. That is why I was in Denver. To attend the museum opening with…James." She had almost said Artemus, and the lie about her profession had come to her at the last second. "And I am quite interested to know how we ended up inside the painting that hung in my room at the ranch. Just how did that happen?"

"Ah so you noticed that did you? Very good. Well Miss Oliver did you happen to hear anything between the time we were in the room at the ranch, and when we found ourselves outside on the street?" Danielle thought about this for just a moment, her brow furrowed. McCoy watched her intently and she was aware of him staring. "There was a bell ringing, wasn't there?" She looked down at Loveless, and ignored the man in black.

"Very observant of you, my dear, very observant. Do you know what was happening…where we are?" She shook her head and Miguelito smiled, "Ah not a scientist, simply an artistic girl. Metaphysics…studying the properties of sound has brought us here. Pitch, the vibratory nature of sound as it relates to the variable density of matter. The pitch of the bell that you heard? That is what was used to transport us through dimensions."

"So James is still sleeping because you transported him too quickly?" Danielle was concerned for his safety. After all, he was like a brother to Artemus. "Will he be all right?"

"Have you known Mr. West very long, Miss Oliver? I am curious to know how an interesting woman like yourself came to know such a man as James West." He looked at her expectantly, like a small child with a new toy.

"We came to know each other through...a mutual friend." This was going to get harder, not easier. She would have to play up an attraction to James, it seemed to thrill Loveless that he held something important to James. "Are you sure that James is all right out there in the street? Please let me go to him." She thought of Artemus as she spoke, so that her eyes would convey the emotion that was needed to fool the observant doctor. _Where are you Artemus? Why aren't you here?_

Miguelito saw the emotion and was pleased. He dismissed her request with a wave of his hand, "No need Miss Oliver, he will be in shortly. These gentlemen," he indicated the group of six men at windows around the room, "are watching so that I may know when he is awake. Now I think I have a plan, and you are going to help me my dear. Your Mr. West has been a thorn in my side for too long. You will help me take him down. Mr. McCoy, you will need to hear this. Come with me, Miss Oliver." Reluctantly she followed the doctor, and the fastest gunman in the west, upstairs.

D d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d D

James West found himself on the street, covered in dust. He looked up into the face of Miguelito Loveless. He stood then, asking, "Where am I?"

"You have stepped into a picture, Mr. West, and into my newly discovered dimension. Where death is just as real here." He looked around at the men with him. "Meet the second fastest gun in the west. And the third and the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh. You know who the first is." He directed the number seven gunman, "Escort him into the saloon. The rest of you take your places."

The three men moved into the saloon with Loveless leading the way. Jim West was shoved into the room, landing against a black stove in the middle of the room. As he looked up he saw Danielle Oliver standing next to the billiard table in the center of the room. He was startled to see her, especially since she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "James…oh I am so glad that you are safe!" she cried, but she whispered _play along. _She then took his face in her hands and kissed him. _Where is Artemus, I just want to kiss Artemus._

Jim put his arms around Danielle, keeping with the charade. "What are you doing here? How did he find you?" He turned to Loveless. "Let her go, send her back," keeping Danielle's hand in his own.

"Oh no, Mr. West. Your beautiful friend is how I can guarantee that you will meet Lightnin' McCoy in a fair fight. I want to see how fast you really are with that gun. I also want to see how angry you can be with a man," his smirk told her what was coming next, and the thought of it made Danielle afraid.

"Put him in that chair." The gunman did as he was told and put Jim in a chair facing the stairs. Meanwhile Loveless held a gun to Danielle as an assurance that she would not run. After James was seated Loveless put away the gun and sat upon the billiard table. He took a shot with the cue stick that he had picked up, then said, "You know Mr. West, I have always been incorrigibly curious just how fast you are with a gun. Now I am going to find out." He pointed up, toward a door off the balcony. It opened. Danielle knew that it was Lightnin' McCoy. She also knew what was going to happen, and she shuddered at the thought. James, looking up at McCoy, didn't see her reaction. She kept looking at James, willing herself not to show her fear. _He will not let anything happen to me, for Arte's sake._

"Miss Oliver." Loveless said her name, and she turned to look at him, defiantly. The madman encouraged her attention to the fastest gunman in the west. Reluctantly she turned to watch his descent into the main room of the saloon. She caught her breath, an involuntary action. _Dammit! I don't want Loveless to see me react that way! _She restrained herself and watched as McCoy continued down the stairs. He stopped and stared at James.

Loveless giggled, "You are going to meet Lightning' McCoy in a fair fight, out in the street, in broad daylight. And may the best man win." His giggle turned into laughter.

"And if I win?" James looked at Danielle, then at McCoy, then he turned back to Danielle. He maintained eye contact with her, knowing that she would remain calm, but willing it for her anyway.

"If you win, the fair maiden will return home with you of course." Loveless had noticed the look between them and mistaken it for more. "However, you won't, and the fair maiden falls to the winner." He indicated McCoy. McCoy looked toward Loveless at this remark, and then followed the orders that he had been given earlier.

McCoy sauntered over to Danielle and he stopped, facing her. She was still facing James and trying to maintain her composure. This man was making her heart race again, and he was simply standing next to her. Loveless moved so that he could watch West's reaction. He looked from Lightnin' to James in glee, practically clapping his hands together like a small boy at the circus.

Lightnin' McCoy looked at the woman in front of him and again found himself drinking in the beauty that exuded from her. He wished that this was under different circumstances, but he knew that soon it would be. He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. She didn't pull away, but continued to maintain her composure. It was all he could do to maintain his own. Stepping closer, he ran his fingers through the long, dark locks and leaned in to smell the pure, sweet scent of lilacs. Burying his face in her hair, he lost himself for a moment, until she pulled away slightly. Raising his head he looked at her, wishing that no one else were in the room. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, the movement forcing her to face him, but she didn't look at him.

Danielle's heart was beating so hard she was sure that McCoy could feel it. She refused to look at him, but he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up so that she was forced to look at him. She could see him, but would not meet his gaze.

He could feel that she was tense, and it upset him. He hated doing this to one so sweet. If only she would look at him, _Look at me, my lovely one. _He sighed inwardly, then leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He was gentle, at first. But he had wanted to kiss her for so long that he forgot himself.

It was all she could do to not to sink into this mans arms, they felt so right. Danielle didn't pull away as he lowered his face to hers, and he took her by surprise with his gentleness. This was not at all what she was expecting. She found herself reacting to his kiss, melting into it. _Oh my Lord_, she thought..._Artemus_! It took all of her strength to not fall into his arms in relief. As she relaxed into the kiss Arte was immediately aware that she had finally realized who he was, and he took full advantage of his assignment from Loveless.

James watched his adversary with Danielle. _Obviously Miguelito thinks that Danielle and I are an item. He is using this display to make me jealous, a sort of study in human behavior. A good thing that Arte isn't here, he wears his heart on his sleeve. _James was angry and showed it, but not for what Loveless thought. He struggled against the ropes, but he was still weak from the quick transport between dimensions.

"Jealous Mr. West? I must say that I am surprised. James West, a one woman man? Who would have thought it possible?" Loveless looked from Jim to Danielle and Arte, disguised as McCoy, who were still locked in their passionate embrace. Jim looked to them again, anger still evident on his face. He watched Danielle as she reacted to McCoy's touch. It didn't make sense…wait a minute. _Arte? You sly fox. I should have realized._ Jim didn't change his expression, but he was inwardly smiling at his partner's ruse.

"Dani…DANielle…MISS OLIVER?" James knows that it will take more than this to get the couple apart, since they haven't seen each other in more than a few weeks. Loveless laughed at his poor attempt to get Danielle's attention. "All right McCoy, you have followed orders well. Let her go now. Your colleagues are outside, I will introduce you."

James wanted to laugh at Arte's reaction to being pulled away from Danielle, but her safety was foremost in his mind, and maintaining Arte's disguise was a close second. If they wanted this to work then they all needed to remain professional.

"If the impossible should happen, Number Seven, and he tries to escape," Loveless said to the gunman, "kill him." The evil laugh chilled Danielle to the core. She watched Artemus walk out the door of the saloon, thrilled and at the same time worried about him, and James. _Does James know that Arte is McCoy? _Nothing can be said to Jim, since they were being guarded by the gunman.

Loveless returned to take James outside for the "fair fight" with Lightnin' Mccoy. "I trust that you have something worth fighting for, Mr. West. That kiss that the lovely Miss Oliver shared with Lightnin' was…surprising, to say the least." He looked at Danielle with merriment. "Thank you for obliging my wishes, Miss Oliver. I know that it was not much of an act on your part, that was quite evident." He cackled at her blush. "Ah yes…I am correct, I see. Poor James West…" he laughed gleefully.

"Let us go meet your adversary, Mr. West. You will join me, of course, Miss Oliver. You will see first hand who will win your hand." He extended his own hand to her, and though she wanted to simply walk past him, she placed her hand in his.

James looks at Number Seven, then turned and followed Loveless and Danielle outside. He stepped into the street, then took his gun from the other man. When he checked it for bullets Loveless pulled a gun on him. "Of course it is loaded, Mr. West. You know that I wouldn't pull a dirty trick like that on an old friend." Jim unflinchingly wrapped the gun belt around his waist and buckled it, heading into the middle of the street. Danielle looked for Artemus, but he wasn't in sight. As Jim leaned over to tie the holster to his leg Danielle finally saw Arte come from behind a building down the street. She caught her breath when she saw him, and then said a little prayer that James would know that it was his partner, and not shoot him. As Arte and Jim walked toward each other she noticed that the other gunmen were stationed around the town in various positions overlooking the pair in the street.

Suddenly James and Artemus pulled their guns and the shooting commenced, Artemus firing at the man in the alley and James at a man on a balcony. Danielle backed through the saloon doors as Loveless and Number 7 took cover against the outer corner wall of the saloon. She watched as the partners took cover behind a wagon in front of the Patterson Restaurant and continued shooting at the other gunmen. A few of the men were dead, and the gunfire went on. A man was shot, fell into a trough, causing Loveless to run into the saloon. Danielle ducked out of sight behind a table. She heard Loveless run through the saloon and up the stairs. He disappeared too quickly for her to follow. There is the sound of a bell, then Arte asking, "Did you see where he went?"

"The painting?" Arte looked at her for a moment, then headed upstairs to check but Loveless was gone. The pair went to the basement to find the Ambassador of Hertzburg. They found him locked in a room, and Arte broke down the door to get to him. Danielle checked to make sure that he was all right, then all three went back upstairs. Jim met them in the main room of the saloon.

"Where is he?" James asked breathlessly. Artemus, equally out of breath, answered "Probably gone. Through the painting back at Morgan's ranch. I have an idea, come on." He led them upstairs to a painting. "This is Morgan's ranch, it must have been through here. But how?"

"It is done with sound." James looked around for something to produce a loud sound and found a triangle hanging from a sconce, probably used as a fire alarm. Arte took the rod and saying a prayer started banging it around the inside of the triangle. The four waited for something to happen, then found themselves laying on the grounds in front of Morgan's home.

D d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d D

James and Artemus rushed into the house, with the ambassador and Danielle trailing behind. They came to a stop at the sight of Loveless and another man standing in the parlor, near the hidden doorway to a secret room.

"This, gentlemen, Miss Oliver," He acknowledged them, "is the _real _McCoy." Anger flashed in his eyes as he stared at them. "You tricked me. I thought that Miss Oliver was a fancy of Mr. West's. Now I find that the evident attraction she had to McCoy was a real attraction to Mr. Gordon." He looked at Arte. "I had no idea Mr. Gordon. Congratulations, she is lovely." Arte acknowledged this with a slight nod of his head.

"As for you dear girl, your ruse was a clever one, but it has not saved West's life yet! You shall have that fair fight, right here, right now, Mr. West."

James muttered, "Move the ambassador and Danielle back." Cautiously they moved further into the vestibule and stood under the balcony. Arte watched and waited.

Jim squared off with the real McCoy, the length of the room between them and Loveless watching nervously. They were ready, then both drew their guns. Puffs of smoke emitted from the guns simultaneously and the heavy scent of burning gunpowder hung in the air. Neither James nor McCoy moved. Loveless was shaken, but he still thought that he had won, until McCoy uttered something, then fell over.

Danielle was holding onto the ambassador's arm, leaving Arte free to do his job. The gunfire in the closed house made her jump, and rang in her ears. When McCoy dropped to the floor James and Artemus ran after Loveless, who had disappeared into the hidden room behind McCoy.

Following the agents, the ambassador and Danielle reach the body of Lightnin' McCoy and Danielle checked his pulse to make sure that he was dead. They then joined Jim and Arte in the other room. The partners had no idea into which painting that Loveless had escaped. "We just crate them all. None of them will be given as gifts to any country." They picked up a painting and started to package it. Danielle was dispatched to town with the message that backup agents were needed to help with the evidence, and an armed guard to return to escort the crown jewels and the ambassador back to town.

D d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d d D

Artemus handed a glass of champagne to Danielle, then sat down next to her. "You, as usual, look lovely…" As he moved closer to kiss her he whispered, "and you smell divine," making her blush.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we should be leaving for the museum." James as usual, was perfect in his timing. "Oh, and Arte? Danielle's kisses? Out of this world." He smiled at Danielle, making her blush even more, and his eyes were twinkling as he teased them.

"Dani? What…?" Arte was aghast at James announcement, and he looked between his partner and the lovely lady sitting next to him.

While throwing James a look that was sharper than daggers, Danielle set her glass down on the table in front of the settee, then leaned closer to Arte. A smile was smoldering in her eyes, and she whispered, "Artemus Gordon, are jealous of James?"

Arte took on an indignant tone and hurt look, "Well, now that you mention it, yes…a little." His expression was that of a hurt little boy, "I find out that you kissed my partner, AFTER I find you kissing Lightnin' McCoy!" He placed his hand on his chest. His eyes were twinkling, but his hurt look turned into one of astonishment when Danielle slapped him. It wasn't a hard slap, but it got his attention. He put his hand to his cheek as he cried out, "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" exclaimed Danielle. "Why, for the way you treated me when you were in disguise, of course!" She crossed her arms and cocked her head at him, a glint in her eye.

Arte realized that she had him, but he tried to charm his way out of it, "Oh well, I was just, well…staying in character…you know, so Loveless wouldn't suspect!" He looked at her beseechingly.

"It wasn't fair, Artemus, and you know it. I didn't know it was you…you tricked me!" She held back a smile.

"Well for a nurse who is always a step ahead of me, why weren't you this time?" the merriment made his brown eyes dance.

"Well, my work here is done. I will see you two at the museum." Jim gave a mock salute and grinning broadly he left the pair in the parlor car. They didn't even notice.

Danielle smirked at Artemus, her arms still crossed. He leaned in close, putting his left arm around her shoulders and taking her right hand in his own. "Dani?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes Artemus?" she whispered back.

"I think that we need to move on to another topic." Never taking his eyes from hers, he kissed the palm of her hand.

The End.


End file.
